


The road trip

by Batzy13



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, scaryshortstory, scarystory - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy13/pseuds/Batzy13
Summary: My first official short horror story I hope you guys like it
Kudos: 1





	The road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me uwu

THE ROAD TRIP

The story i'm about to tell may be unbelievable to some, but i swear on what's left of my life its the truth

One summer my friends and i decided to go on a small road trip through tennessee to visit my buddies (let's call him david) family. His grandmother was taken ill and another friend of mine had heard about a concert in nashville that sounded like it might be fun. We all piled into my ancient van texas chainsaw massacre style and headed on our journey. 

It was a hot july day and all we had was a worn road map, some snacks and a few comic books to keep us occupied. This was before gps was really a thing ( we couldnt have afforded it if it was ) we were having a great time laughing bullshitting then david piped up suddenly “uh hey guys,could one of you read off that road map again?” “ Sure,” I shouted, still laughing from the back of the van. I read off where i thought we were and was interrupted by and “UH OH” “ uh oh? what is it?” “ i think i missed like five turns back there not gonna lie to you” WHAT?!?!” my friends and i shouted simultaneously “what the fuck dude i thought you knew where you were going?!” my friend piper shouted. “ hey i haven't seen this side of my family since i was a kid i've never driven there before!” he exclaimed. “All right everyone just chill out and have a little weed aight?” “ seriously michael?” “ what?!” “ look everythingd gonna be chill lets just stop at a gas station or something and figure out where we’re at “ i stated, trying to keep the peace. We didn't drive for long when we passed a dilapidated sign that read “ wel om t olders ville poplu ion” the numbers and letters on the sign must have fallen off over the years, it didn't seem too strange as i figured we just ended up in some small hick town. 

We pulled into the first gas station we saw, there was a crudely painted sign on the old door reading, “clossed on sundays” the misspelling of closed made me giggle a bit under my breath because all i could think of was some stupid inbred joke i cant remeber now. Just when i was about to get back in the van, an edlerly man approached me “ hello there young lady” his accent was so thick i could hardly understand him. He carried a large branch he appeared to use as a makeshift cane. He had no teeth and his skin was a sickly shade of grey. It made me want to vomit looking at the ancient man. He must have been pushing a hundred. “Uh hello, could you tell me how close we are to nashville?” i asked the man half expecting him to give me a ridiculous answer like “ whats a nashville?” but instead he simply laughed and stated “ t’aint even close darlin” “ thanks anyway” i started to walk away when the man suddenly rushed towards me grabbing my wrist and opening his mouth in a wide grin “ stay with me awhile and be my baby doll “ he said in a rushed tone almost as if he were possessed it was frantic and strange like a nightmare i once had. I screamed when Michael rushed out of the van and pushed the old man away from me. “The fuck do you think you’re doing you old geezer ?!?!” Michael shouted and grabbed me away from him. We rushed back to the van as the old man laughed hysterically while holding back a coughing fit as he pulled out a knife. “Fucking freak , are you ok ?” “yeah i'm fine, just freaked out” i said holding back tears. Piper leaned over and hugged me making sure I was alright. The smell of her perfume always seemed to make things better. Her hair was as soft as an angel’s. i was dating Michael but I couldn't help but have feelings for piper. “Ahem” i heard from david in the driver's seat. “ it's getting late guys, lets see if this place has a motel to crash at for the night. We can figure everything out in the morning” our friend steve who had been sleeping the entire time finally woke up and suddenly said “ why you guys keep yellin like are we outta weed?” Piper quickly threw a pillow at Steve's head to which he replied “jokes on you I came on that pillow” to which we all hysterically started laughing. 

It started to get dark just as we came upon an old farmhouse. “ i'm gonna go ask for directions. I'm done driving around this shit hole” “yo man i seen plenty movies don't be goin in that place ''steve said in his strange slurred stoner speech. “ then what else do you propose we do ?” David replied, sounding irritated. Everyone in the van simply shrugged. “Fine i guess it's settled, well you coming with me or what?” Steve and David got out of the van. About 15 minutes passed and they still weren't back. “What the fuck is taking them so long? Its fuckin hot out here” “maybe theyre fucking” piper started laughing. “First of all, ew” Michael replied. “ Jesus christ i’m just gonna look for them “ i said already going insane from boredom. I slid open the van door. I heard micael call my name, I turned around to look and the last thing I remember is Piper screaming.

I awoke to realize I was tied up and covered in my own blood under a mid-century sofa. I peered out from beneath the sofa to see that my friends weren't there. But I did happen to see a strange old woman just sitting there knitting. I started screaming for help, the old woman had no reaction. Two men appeared and started to pick me up. They were so grotesque looking I cannot even begin to describe them. They were certainly the product of many years of inbreeding. 

The men said nothing as they dragged me kicking and screaming into the next room. They threw me in a room with my friends. They were all tied and bloodied. I tried to run to michael when i realized my leg was also bleeding and i could hardly walk. I limped over to my battered boyfriend and removed the gag that was in his mouth. “What happened, what's going on, why are they doing this” I screamed in a panicked run-on sentence. “Summer, please be quiet. We can’t let them hear us” 'Michael pleaded. Suddenly the door swung open, and I was being thrown to the floor and tied by one of the “men”. This was a different man. He was wearing what appeared to be a large animal skull that he fashioned into a macabre mask. He was taller than the others, he appeared thin but had incredible strength.

I'm not sure when i fell asleep or for how long, when i awoke i found myself being dragged along with my friends through a field that never seemed to end. I tried to stand but my leg was too weak from the cut I had no memory of. It was beginning to get dark and i could see the sun setting in the distance. My ears were filled with the cries of my friends while this fucked up hillbillies dragged them by their wrists with chains. There were more of them now. Some of them female, it appeared at this point to be some sort of cult, as they were all wearing animal skulls, and strange necklaces with bones and feathers attached. As we were being dragged i noticed a cage or a pig pen of sorts behind the farmhouse we were taken from. There was a small emaciated boy covered in dirt with a large chain tying him to a rusty metal post in the ground. He was wearing nothing but a hat with dog ears on it. He was filthy and starving. The boy behaved rabbidly clawing, growling and barking. Struggling to break his chain. There was a small empty dog bowl in his “pen”. I began to cry at the sheer sight of this poor boy. I feared for his fate, but knew deep down his only hope was death to rid him of his torment. 

It was finally nightfall. I felt some relief from the scorching heat of the summer day.my leg had also stopped bleeding by this point. Although I wished I had bled out. They tied my friends to crucifixes while they screamed and pleaded for some divine force to save them. I once again blacked out. I was in and out of consciousness for hours, each time I awoke to find a new horror that had befallen my friends. Wondering why I wasn't lucky enough to feel the blessing of death as they had. This time I awoke strapped to an altar, naked and covered in blood. The blood belonged to my friends, my boyfriend. Each of them sacrificed and gutted before me. The taller man from before began to rape me as the group chanted. I prayed for death or to blackout again, but the agony kept me awake.

The rest was darkness. I awoke in a hospital. I soon discovered that I had quite apparently been in a coma for a year. When I asked about my friends I was given confused looks. I was later told that my friends never existed, i had been in a car accident. And my name wasnt summer, it was autumn. Had this all been a dream? Why was it so vivid? How could i still feel the pain? 

After my release,and some intensive therapy I started to do research. It turns out my “friends” were real people after all. We had gone to the same college. They were a group of friends that had gone missing after leaving for a road trip the same date I had the accident. They were reported to have gone the same route I had taken. And summer, after all did exist. We looked identical. I have no idea why I was shown these things, perhaps I was chosen to tell their story. But why? Why me? I guess some questions aren't meant to be answered. But every night just before I fall asleep, I hear a soft whisper of a woman's voice saying, “find me”. I will continue to do research. I may set out on a roadtrip on my own, if I do I promise to find out what happened.


End file.
